


Seething In Silence

by Crazy2Rs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy2Rs/pseuds/Crazy2Rs
Summary: A look into the mind of Endverse Dean before and after he found out Sam said the big Yes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Seething In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll write something that's more than 700-900 words, but today is not that day.

Dean approached the shoddy grave marker with building anger and hatred. He wished he could summon some grief or sorrow, but he couldn’t. The whiskey in his system didn’t help anyways.

Everyone already knew how he felt about his brother when Dean thought Sam was dead, but that was _before. ___

__He was still angry at his little brother for starting the apocalypse, but Dean still mourned him when everyone thought Sam was dead. Sam’s body was never found, but that didn’t stop Dean from making a reminder of his brother’s memory via a piece of wood embedded in the earth to signify a grave. Dean even carved words into it._ _

__

_Loving Son and Brother_

__

__Then word circled around that Sam was not only seen alive, but was possessed. When that information reached Dean he was full of rage. How dare a low life demon desecrate his brother’s body like that? Alive or dead. He was both relieved that Sam was alive but aggravated that a demon was in his brother again._ _

__Then it was discovered that it wasn’t a demon that was possessing Sam. It was freakin’ Lucifer. The devil himself was in his brother. Which meant that Sam said yes. Sam said yes to being Satan’s vessel._ _

__After that lovely tidbit of information, Dean lost it. He was full of rage and loathing._ _

He took a shot of the whiskey bottle hanging from one of his hands, not even wincing as the alcohol burned his throat. He wanted to feel more numb, more empty, for this- this _anniversary._

__

__

__The anniversary that was supposed to signify his brother’s death, but instead is the anniversary of the day Sam said yes._ _

__If anyone were to pass by at that moment it would have looked like Dean was mourning over his brother still, kneeling over his ‘grave’ as he was. Until they came closer and could hear the curses spewing from Dean’s lips._ _

__Hate filled words poured out of him even though he knew Sam or Lucifer, whatever, wouldn’t be able to hear him (probably), still, it made him feel somewhat better._ _

__The more he reminded himself of what his brother allowed to happen the more furious he became. Dean snarled at the grave marker as he looked at what was in his other hand. It was a knife. The one that Sam gave him on his 18th birthday. It was silver with a wooden handle and because Sam was sentimental, he had Dean’s initials carved along the handle._ _

__Dean let his repressed rage flow through him and into his actions. He threw the bottle as far as he could, the bottle smashing against a tree and showing glass along the ground. His knife found it’s way carving into the wood signaling the grave._ _

__He let his emotions that he tried so hard to suppress leave him with every thrash of the knife and every twist of his wrist._ _

__It felt like an eternity before his anger left him and Dean’s movements slowly stilled. He slouched forward, his shoulders hunched around his ears and his chin nearly touching his chest, and it was that moment that Dean didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about himself. He didn’t care about his brother or the people he’s come to call friends. He didn’t care about anything._ _

As Dean walked away from Sam’s wooden marker, he couldn’t bring himself to care about the last act of _something _, Dean didn’t want to put a name to his emotions anymore, on his brother._ _

__

__

__

~~_Loving Son and Brother ___~~ __

_Monster_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


End file.
